KHR Random Love Stories
by CrestaXOdair
Summary: these stories are random and weird and insane...
1. Hibari

~ 3 Hibari 3~

"Uhm... Hibari-sama..." Aki said.

"What is it, Aki?" Hibari replied.

"If I were to die, would you still love me?" she asked.

"And if I were to die before you, will you still wait for me?"

"*kisses* Yes..."

"Then, Aki, will you marry me?" he asked.

"*blushes* But-!"

"Will you?"

"*hugs* Of course...If not now...one day...I promise..."

"Aki, please wait for me..."

"Yes, Hibari-sama..."

~a few days later~

"Aki! Hibari got hit by a truck!"

"That's impossible, Aria..." she replied.

"Come! *grabs hand*" he said.

"E-eh?"

~they got there and...~

"*sees Hibari* *covers mouth* *falls down and cries* Hi...Hibari-sama!"

"Aki...*looks at her and smiles* I love you..." Hibari said.

"But you said-"

"I'm sorry, Aki-chan..."

"No! Hibari-sama!"

"I'm... really sorry... Good night, Aki... I... love... you..." *dies* (Hibari's last words)

"*cries* Hibari-sama...*smiles* I love you too... Good night my dear..." she said.

"I'll be waiting for you..." she continued.

~end~ 


	2. Hayato

~ 3 Gokudera 3 ~

"Yo, Hikari-chan!" Gokudera said.

"A-ah! Hayato-sama!" Hikari replied.

"Hey! Let's be partners for the field trip!"

"Su-sure... Why not?"

"Yes! Aliright! See you!"

~field trip day~

"Yo, Hikari-chan! Over here!" Gokudera said.

"Ah... Okay..." she replied.

Let's sit here together at the back so we could talk!"

"Su-sure..."

And the both talked on the way...

~arrival...~

"Alright class! You may go anywhere for now, but don't go too far. Be back here in an hour alright!" the teacher said.

"Yes, sir!" the class replied.

And they went to where they wanted to go.

~after one hour...~

"Alright class! So we're here at the Mistrene Cave! *blah blah blah*! Alright go in!" the teacher said.

"*hugs Hayato's arm* Hayato-sama, it looks so scarry in there..." Hikari said.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan! You'll be safe with me!"

"*looks at Hayato* Hayato-sama... nnh~!"

~ inside... ~

"Alright everyone! So this is-" the teacher stopped.

*caverumbles and slowly collapses*

"Everyone! Run! Evacuate the cave!" the teacher said.

"Hayato-sama!" Hikari said.

"Run! Let's go! We gotta hurry!" he replied.

~ on the way... ~

"*trips and slightly heavy rock falls on foot*" Hikari said.

"Hikari-chan! Wait! I'll get help!" Gokudera said.

"No. It's alright, Hayato-sama..."

"But, Hikari-"

"Save yourself... It's fine... Look. *points at exit*"

"We still have time!"

"It's closing! Go! *tries to stand*"

"I won't leave without you, Hikari-chan!"

"*kisses* Hayato-sama...*cries*... I love you... =)"

"Hi-Hikari-chan...*tear falls*"

"Go now!"

"No! I won't-"

"*pushes Gokudera*"

"Hikari-chan!"

"Run!"

"*stands up and runs* *gets out*"

"*shouts to him softly* I love you, Hayato-sama...=)"

*exit shuts*

"Hikari-chan! *cries* I love you so much... Thank you..."

"*runs to Gokudera* Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said when he found him.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto came too.

"Are you alright?"

"Juu-juudaime! *wipes tears* H-hai!" he replied.

"Huh? *looks around* Where's Hikari-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"She...She'll be fine... I know it! *looks at the sky* *whispers* Right, Hikari?" he replied.

"Go-Gokudera-kun... I'm sorry..." Tsuna told him.

"It's alright, right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah... Let's go!"

~ and they went to the bus ~

~end~ 


	3. Takeshi

~ 3 Yamamoto 3 ~

Note: this is the weird story... please bear with me...

Yamamoto and Mizuki were sitting down together on a bech, yet far away from each other and no one looking at another at the eye...

"Hmm...*looks at the sky*" Mizuki said.

"Huh? Is there something bothering you, Mizuki?"

"Oh, not really! It's fine!" she replied.

"Okay then. Hungry yet?"

"I'm good. No worries!"

~droplets of rain drop slowly~

"It's raining! We should get cover. C'mon!" Yamamoto said, covering Mizuki.

"Yamamoto...kun..." she said softly.

~ when they found cover... ~

"*pant* *pant* Are you alright, Mizuki?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." she replied.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No... I'm fine..."

"Alright then. Let's get lunch, shall we?"

"Sure!"

And they went to get lunch.

~ after lunch ~

"Mizuki, are you uncomfortable with me around? 'Cuz it seems that you're not yourself lately..." Yamamoto said.

"E-eh? What are you saying! I'm definitely fine!" she replied.

"It's fine if you don't tell me. Just... Never mind..."

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing."

"Alright... See you tomorrow then!"

"O-okay..."

And they both went home.

~ at Mizuki's home ~

"Hmm... It's almost Valentine's day... What should I do? Chocolates are too simple, I'm not sure what to say in a card... So what?" Mizuki thought.

"Alright... I'll just go with this..." she told herself.

~ Valentine's day... ~

Mizuki went in, seeing alot of girls around Yamamoto.

"Oh yeah, that's right... Yamamoto-san's popular... But, I guess I should do it!" she thought.

"Yamamoto-kun! This is for you!" a girl said.

"Ah! Thanks!"

And other girls kept coming at him.

Mizuki, therefore, approached Yamamoto and gave him a kiss.

"Mizuki! There you are! Uhm-" Yamamoto said and blushed.

"Uhm... Happy Valentine's day..." she said back.

"*kisses* Don't worry... I love you, alright... Don't think of it less!"

"Yamamoto...kun...*smiles* Yes!"

"Wow! That's a first!"

"What?"

"You smiled with all your heart. I always wanted that."

"Really?"

"Yep! And please don't think I don't love you because of this."

"Okay!"

~ and they lived happily ever after, for the first time ever... ~

~ end ~

"I love you, Mizuki... Don't forget that..." 


	4. Dino

~ 3 Dino 3 ~

"Yo, Fuyuki-chan~" Dino said as he came up to Fuyuki.

"Br-Bronco? What do you want now?" she replied.

"U-Uh... Anyways, wanna hang out after school? 8D"

"No. I'd rather hang out with Hana-san. You're too soft... *walks away*"

"Fu-Fuyuki-chan! Ch-chotto!"

~ after school ~

"Yo, Fuyuki!" Hana called out.

"Yeah, wait!" she replied.

Dino was waiting outside. They were walking out then Fuyuki noticed him.

"Go home bronco." she told him. Then they walked passed him.

"Fu-Fuyuki! Chotto matte!" Dino said.

~while walking~

"Yo, Fuyuki, who was that?" Hana asked.

"He's a person~ OwO"

"Well, duh, I know that! But, what the hell is your connection with that idiot?"

"Hmmm~ Maybe... I DON'T KNOW! OwO"

"What the hell... ANY DEEPER INFORMATION?"

"Hmm~ We knew each other since childhood, and he's gay!"

"What..the...****..."

"Yep! On Kyoya!"

"What...the... Never mind..."

"And obviously, no progress!"

"WELL DUH! Anyways, let's just eat... And, Fuyuki..."

"Hmm~ ?"

"Do you like him?"

"Do you think?"

"Ok..."

~ After eating... ~

"Alright~ See you tomorrow!" Fuyuki said.

"Sure!" Hana replied and they both went home.

~ On the way... ~

"*sees Fuyuki* Fu-Fuyuki-chan!" Dino said.

"Why don't you quit it! It's getting TOO annoying!" she replied.

"I won't until you accept me!"

"Stop forcing me! I have my own rights!"

"Please! Just like before!"

"Just shut up about that! Anyways, it's your fault!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up! It's useless!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm supposed to ask that! I hate you so much!"

"I can't let you do that..."

"You shouldn't have kissed her! That's why were like this!"

"It wasn't me!"

"I don't care! *cries* I've been to alot more than this! So stop already!"

"No!"

"You really don't need me-"

"*kisses* I still do...I can't stop... *kisses*"

"*slaps* Stop it! *runs away*"

"Fuyuki!"

~ the next day ~

~complete silence~

"Huh... That's odd... Bronco's not here... GOOD!" Fuyuki said.

~arrives at school~

"That's still weird... He should be awake by now... But that's fine!" she said.

"Ohayou~" Hana greeted Fuyuki.

"Domo, Hana-san~" Fuyuki replied.

~after class~

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" Hana said.

"Okei! Ja ne, Hana~" she replied.

~ going home... ~

Suddenly, while Fuyuki was going home, a guy grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Nnh! *struggles*"

"*lets go of her* Fuyuki. Give me a minute to explain everything." Dino said.

"Fine. Go on. Then I'll ask questions." she replied.

"Alright. I'll back-off. But listen to this. I'm going back to Italy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ya-Hoo! That's good! Well, bye!"

"But wait... I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll never come back..."

"EVEN BETTER!"

"Sayonara... Boku no kawaii Fuyuki-chan..."

"Bai-bai!"

"*walks away*"

"*runs to a quiet place* N-no way... He's leaving... so soon? Dino... sama... gomen..." she said to herself.

~ the next day... ~

"Well, I'm off..." Dino told himself, frowning and went to the airport.

~at Fuyuki's house~

"*wakes up* Oh no! He's leaving! *gets dressed and leaves house immediately*" Fuyuki said and ran to the airport.

~Dino got to the airport~

While DIno was there, the others got there to say goodbye to Dino.

"Have a safe trip, Dino-san!" Tsuna said.

"Yep~ Thanks, Tsuna." he replied.

"Yo, Dino! Reborn said.

"Hmm~?" Dino asked.

"*kicks face*"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Then everyone laughed.

"You haven't changed, Dino." Reborn commented.

"*sigh* She's not coming after all..." Dino thought.

"Hmm?" Reborn said.

"Do-doushite, Reborn?" Dino asked.

"Everyone! We have to go now or Dino's flight will leave him."

"Alright, fine... But have a safe trip Dino-san! Sayonara!" Tsuna said and they all went home.

~ somewhere... ~

"*puff* *puff* I...gotta... get there!" Fuyuki said. 2 minutes later, she got to the airport, almost before Dino's flight would leave. When she got there, she tried to find him. She couldn't find him at first, but after a while, she found him going to board the plane.

"Dino..." she said softly.

Then, she called out to him: "Dino!"

"Huh? *looks around*" Dino said.

"*pant* *pant* DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNOOOOOO!" she shouted out loud.

"*finds Fuyuki then sees her* Fu-Fuyuki-chan!" he said.

"Boss, the flight will leave soon." Romario said.

"Wait a bit, Romario. *runs*"

"Dino-sama... Please... don't leave... Da... Da... DAISUKI!" she said.

"*hugs* Fuyuki... You came back."

"*cries and hugs* Gomen ne... Don't leave."

"Don't worry, I won't anymore. Please be happy... and I love you."

"*snuggles* I love you too... Dino-sama~"

*both smiles*

~ end ~ 


	5. Flan

~ 3 Flan 3 ~

"Hmm..." Narumi said.

"Doushite, Naru-san?" asked Chrome as they both went to school.

"Ah! Betsuni. I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"*sigh* I'm too bored lately and I want a guy who can woe me."

"*chuckles* *notices a ring on Narumi's hand* Are? Naru-san, that's a Hell Ring right?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I got this earlier this morning from my mailbox. Belphegor gave it to me. *smiles* Maybe he could be the guy I like."

"E-Eh? Anyways, just be careful with it okay."

"Sure. What makes you say that?"

"You're an illusionist, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not that experienced. Why do you ask?"

"Any wrong trick with that hell ring and your opponent may die."

"Ok."

~ After class ... ~

A branch fell on Narumi's head.

"Oww~ what was that?" she said. "*looks at branch then at the tree over her head* Huh? But it couldn't have fallen from that tree." Narumi said.

"Narumi-san," Chrome came saying "what happened?"

"The branch - disappeared?" she replied.

"Huh? Mukuro-sama? Someone's followong Naru-san? Wakarimasuta." Chrome said communicating to Mukuro.

"Doushite, Chrome?" Narumi asked.

"Someone is followong you from afar. Mukuro-sama said he knows him but I do not."

"Is that so? If Mukuro knows him, then he's bound to be an illusionist!"

"Eh?"

"Therefore we fight illusion with illusion!"

~behind the school grounds~

"I wonder what she will do with the hell ring Bel-senpai told me to deliver to her house." Flan said hiding.

~going back~

"Hmm... Ah! I got it!" Narumi said.

"Doushita no, Naru-san?" Chrome asked.

"I'll fight back now." then Narumi attacked Flan sending an illusion to hit his head.

"Be careful not to kill him."

"Yeah, yeah. I know"

~going back to Flan~

A rock (disguised as a metal) fell on Flan's head.

"Ouch! Where did that come from?" Flan said. "Could it be Narumi-senpai's doing? I'll just fight back I guess..." he added.

~going back to Narumi~

"Ow! So I guess that guy fought back huh?" Well, I outta -" Narumi said.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Naru-san." Chrome said.

"Doushite?"

"Can't we just leave him or her be? Besides it's useless even if you attack him but don't know who he is."

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Let's go."

"Alright."

And they both went back home.

~ After class the next day ~

"Naru-san, let's go." Chrome said

"Alright... Hmm... Chrome-chan," Narumi replied.

"Nan desu ka, Naru-san?"

"Can we find that illusionist first?"

"But Ken and Chikusa will-"

"Oh screw them! I'm better! Don't you worry! *teeth sparkles*"

"H-Hai. Let's go."

While they were talking about this, Flan went eavesdropping on them so he ran away really fast. The other two noticed his footsteps. They tried to catch up to him then they finally saw him (Flan was in disguise).

"Oi, Omae!" Narumi said then she threw a rock at him. Flan tripped then stood back up and ran as fast as he could. "Gah! He got away!" Narumi said.

"Don't worry, Naru-san. We'll get him next time. Let's just go home for now, okay?" Chrome said.

"Fine." then the two went home.

~ The next day ~

"Good morning everyone! Today, we'll be having a new transfer student. His name is Flan." the teacher said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~" he said.

"Hmm. He looks familiar..." Narumi thought.

~after class~

"Ossu~ You're Narumi, right? *smiles*" Flan asked.

"Y-Yeah." Narumi replied.

"*really big smile* You look cute!"

"*blushes* E-EH?"

"Yeah. Wanna walk around?"

"S-Sure, I guess."

~ while walking ~

"*smiles* Wow. He looks really cute up close. Could he be..." Narumi thought.

"Hmm? What is it, Narumi?" Flan asked.

"Uh... actually... I have something to say..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I... I... I... L-Like..."

"Hmm?

"I... Like... you... *covers mouth*"

"What the... f***"

"Sorry. It just suddenly came out of me."

"Daijoubu. Uh, hey Narumi, wanna see something, uh, cool?"

"Sure."

"Alright. *flower appears*"

"Sugoi~ By any chance, are you an illusionist?"

"Hai."

"Ah! Watashi mou!"

"Hmm..."

"Doushite?"

"I'll just ask you this: If somehow I tricked you once, would you still like me?"

"Sure. As long as it's not a bad trick."

"*strokes cheek* You're really cool, and I like you too."

"H-Hounto ni?"

"Yeah, even if Bel-senpai gets mad."

"You know Belphegor?"

"Yeah. I'm part of the Varia too."

"By any chance, did Bel tell you to trick me?"

"Ehehe... Well, he's not the one who-"

"Heh~ You've got the guts to try to trick me aye? Cool."

"N-Nani?"

"You made me like you even more! *kisses*"

"*blushes* If that's so, you're really cool too~"

"*smiles* Well?"

"*sigh* I guess Bel-senpai would get mad if I like you, cuz he also likes you... *looks at the left*"

"Screw Bel~ I like you better!"

"Ok then~ Whatever you want Narumi."

~end~ 


End file.
